


Take Your Time

by Sams_Princess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, CEO Dean Winchester, Husbands, Husbands AU, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Job Interview, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 20:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14220960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sams_Princess/pseuds/Sams_Princess
Summary: “So, to begin with, can I take your name please,” Dean started, getting ready to start typing his interviewees answers. He had a notebook and a pen handy too, to take any additional notes, should he need to.“You’re kidding, right?” Cas asked, raising his eyebrows. He didn’t mind professionalism, so to say, but that was ridiculous.“I’m waiting,” Dean explained, calmly, but firmly, not taking his eyes off the laptop screen, his fingers poised over the keypad, ready to start typing.“Jesus Christ,” Cas rolled his eyes. “It’s Castiel Winchester.”“Address.”“We share a bed, Dean.” Cas started pointedly.Dean picked up the pen and started writing quickly on the notepad. He spoke to himself as he wrote.“Interviewee displays signs of sarcasm. Might be a red flag.”





	Take Your Time

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this [prompt](https://whatifdestiel.tumblr.com/post/168046324061/dean-interviews-castiel-for-a-job-dean-name)

Castiel shuffled down the stairs, his pyjama trousers one-size too big, his feet bare and his dressing gown flowing behind him. He yawned, big and loud as he turned and entered the kitchen, shivering from the cold that spread through him once he set foot on the laminate flooring.

“G’morning sleepy head,” A light-hearted voice called from the kitchen island.

Cas cracked one eye open wider than the other and stared at the other man in the room. He yawned again, raising his hand to ruffle his own hair, before refocusing on his husband. He blinked a few times, trying to ground himself.

“That bad, huh?” Dean asked with a smirk, thinking about the late-night activities they had both participated in last night.

Cas flipped Dean the finger, which earned a laugh from the other man. Cas decided to stalk moodily past his husband, heading straight towards the brewing coffee. He poured himself a large mug of the steaming, black goodness and turned to sit at the kitchen island too. He sat down and took a few, long sips of the hot coffee, letting it settle inside him and willing it to wake him up a bit more.

“You’re so cute,” Dean gushed, laughing again at his husband’s behaviour. He wasn’t a morning person, that much was obvious.

“Yeah. And you’re an assbutt,” Cas grumbled, with no real malice behind the words.

“You love it,” Dean smirked, checking his expensive wrist watch and sighing, almost disappointedly. “I’ve gotta get to work,” He explained, shutting his laptop and slipping on his suit jacket that had been slung lazily over the back of his chair. “Don’t forget about today, okay?” He reminded his husband seriously as he gathered everything he needed together and stood up.

“Today?” Cas asked, actually looking up from his mug of coffee with a look of surprise and confusion.

“Seriously, Cas?” Dean questioned, with a roll of his eyes. He couldn’t say he was surprised. “You’ve got that job interview today, remember?”

Realisation settled over Cas and he nodded.

“Right,” Cas agreed. “Job interview. 10am.”

“10.30,” Dean corrected him, walking around the kitchen island to press a kiss to Cas’ temple. “Damn, what would you do without me?”

“Forget my head, most probably,” Cas joked back, lifting his head so Dean could lean down and share a sensual kiss with his husband. “Have a good day, baby.”

“See you later, short-stack!” Dean called as he walked out of the kitchen.

“Still only an inch shorter than you, jackass!” Cas yelled in response, smiling wide at the sound of Dean’s laughter.

“Good luck today,” Dean called again, pulling the front door open. “Love you!”

“Love you too!” Cas replied, sighing once the front door slammed shut and the sound of Dean’s beloved Impala drifted into the distance.

Looking at the wall clock, Cas worked out that he had a few hours to get ready before his job interview.

-X-

The offices were nice, posh and well kept. Cas certainly wouldn’t mind working in a place like this. It was quiet, but warm and inviting. Cas walked up to the front desk and waited for the receptionist, who was just finishing on the phone.

“Good morning, welcome to Campbell Enterprises,” The cheery woman greeted. She was good looking, pretty and held a huge smile. She appeared to be easy to talk to, easy to approach and had a friendly face. “Sorry to keep you waiting, how can I help you?”

“Meg,” Cas raised his eyebrows at the familiar woman.

“Yes, Sir?” Meg asked innocently, a smirk playing on her face. “Are you here for a meeting?”

Cas rolled his eyes, knowing full well that his best friend knew exactly why he was here.

“Meg, please,” He sighed. When Meg said nothing, just waited patiently for Cas’ response, Cas decided to play along. He was blunt, and to the point. “Yes. I’ve got a job interview at 10.30.”

“Ah yes, with Mr Winchester,” Meg nodded. “If I can just get you to sign in, just here,” Meg went on to explain, pointing out the visitor book waiting on the front desk, to the right. Cas quickly did so, never having had to this before, despite his many times he’d entered this very building.

“Brilliant,” Meg praised, off-handily, once Cas had placed the pen back down. He accepted the visitor badge she held out to him. She then motioned to the seats to the right. “If you take a seat, I’ll let Mr Winchester know you’re here.”

She sat down, and began typing away again, no doubt messaging ‘Mr Winchester’ like an excited school-girl.

“Yeah,” Cas scoffed. “Thanks Meg!”

As he walked away, Meg called after him.

“Love you Clarence!”

Cas laughed, shaking his head as he walked over to the seating he had been instructed to. As he sat down, he attached the visitors badge to his blue suit jacket. He should have expected Meg’s behaviour, to be honest; after all, she took every available opportunity to wind her best friend up. Cas was starting to regret applying here; the winds ups would never stop!

He tapped his foot quietly against the white, shiny floor and listened to the tap-tapping of Meg’s fingers on her keypad. A radio was playing music softly through the speakers, dotted around the room. Meg then picked up the phone, and her voice sounded, loud around the almost silent space.

“Good morning Mr Winchester, Sir. Your 10.30 is here.”

She paused for a minute, smiling at ‘Mr Winchester’s’ response, before nodding.

“Okay, I’ll send him straight through,” She placed the phone down and looked directly at Cas. “The boss is waiting Clarence.”

Cas nodded, standing up again. He straightened his suit before heading towards the elevator, to make his way to Mr Winchester’s office; he didn’t need directions.

“Good luck, Clarence,” Meg called as he stepped into the shiny, metal elevator.

“Thanks Meg,” He replied, and he was sure that he had heard Meg mumbling something about him not needing it, but he couldn’t be certain.

Even when Castiel wasn’t here for job interviews (which he never had been before) he always made sure to knock on the door, in case he was interrupting something important going on inside.

He approached the door labelled _‘Mr D. Winchester’_ in fancy script and knocked a few times, before entering.

The man sat behind the desk, stood up when he walked in, refastening his open jacket. He looked smart with his tight, tailor made suit that hugged his every muscle perfectly (and didn’t leave much to the imagination). He wore a blood-red tie, that was a sharp contrast to the very white shirt that he was wearing underneath. Even though Cas had seen him this morning, before he had left for work, he couldn’t remember Dean looking _this_ good; Cas was practically drooling.

“Good morning,” Dean greeted, holding his hand out for Cas to shake. Cas blinked, before gulping, his Adams-apple bobbing as he stepped closer to Dean and took his hand. Dean gripped tightly and shook, smirking at Cas’ responses. Dean could have melted. “Please, take a seat.”

Once Cas was sat opposite Dean at his large desk, he felt better. At least this way, his knees couldn’t give way beneath him. God damn it, why was he acting like a love-stuck teenager who had only just met Dean for the first time today.

“Welcome to Campbell Enterprises. As I’m sure you’re aware, my name is Dean Winchester, and I am the CEO of Campbell Enterprises, alongside my brother Samuel Winchester, who can’t be here today, because I haven’t even told him about this interview, because he will accuse me of favouritism.”

Cas stifled a laugh, already getting over his previous butterflies and loving the way Dean so easily went from professional to sneaky older brother in less than 0.4 seconds. Apparently, he could return to professionalism faster though, and acted as if he hadn’t mentioned anything he just had.

“I’m going to start with a few simple questions, if you could answer them to the best of your abilities and then we’ll get started on the interview, if that’s okay.”

Cas rolled his eyes. It seemed that Dean was going to be much or less like this the whole way through the interview, even considering the very obvious wedding band on his left hand that matched Cas’.

Cas sighed, and nodded, hoping that once things got going, they would become a little less informal with each other. He wasn’t holding out much hope though, knowing his husband, who clearly wasn’t much better than Meg.

“So, to begin with, can I take your name please,” Dean started, getting ready to start typing his interviewees answers. He had a notebook and a pen handy too, to take any additional notes, should he need to.

“You’re kidding, right?” Cas asked, raising his eyebrows. He didn’t mind professionalism, so to say, but that was ridiculous.

“I’m waiting,” Dean explained, calmly, but firmly, not taking his eyes off the laptop screen, his fingers poised over the keypad, ready to start typing.

“Jesus Christ,” Cas rolled his eyes. “It’s Castiel Winchester.”

“Address.”

“We share a bed, _Dean_.” Cas started pointedly.

Dean picked up the pen and started writing quickly on the notepad. He spoke to himself as he wrote.

“Interviewee displays signs of sarcasm. Might be a red flag.”

He then returned to the laptop and, Cas guessed, typed out their address. He then turned his attention back to his husband again.

“Any special skills?” He asked, still using his big CEO voice. Cas rolled his eyes again, deciding that two could play this game.

“I can cook.”

Dean smirked, breaking away from his act.

“Cas, you know I can’t lie on an official document,” He explained, his CEO voice dropped in an instant, now sounding like a whiny child, and sounding more like the Dean he knew. Cas shrugged his shoulders, smirking too. Dean thought for a minute. “I know, I’ll write _‘is a sex god’_ instead!”

He appeared very pleased with his decision and set about writing it down.

“Dean!” Cas exclaimed, almost jumping out of his seat, to snatch the laptop away from his meddling husband. Why had be even agreed to apply here? Could he really deal with working alongside his husband?

“Now,” Dean started, already using his work-voice again. “Have you committed any crimes?”

“I’m currently considering one right now,” Cas stated confidently, crossing his arms.

Dean picked up the pen and started writing on the notepad again. This time, he didn’t say what he had written down, and Cas tried to see what he was writing, sitting up straighter to try and get a better look; it didn’t help.

“Marital status?” Dean asked, after having typed some more on the laptop.

“Widowed,” Cas deadpanned, unable to keep a straight dace when Dean spun round on his chair to give him his full attention.

“Excuse me?” He chocked, clearly not having expected that.

“Widowed,” Cas repeated. “It’s the crime I’m going to commit later, when my husband gets home.”

“Right,” Dean laughed, almost nervously, typing furiously away at the laptop again.

“Okay,” Dean stated, pausing to type some more for a minute. Cas desperately wanted to see what it was that Dean had written on his interview form. He doubted it was very professional sounding. “Shall we start the interview?”

When Cas nodded, Dean pushed his chair away from the desk slightly. Dean raised his finger and crooked it towards him. Cas stood slowly and made his way around the desk, 100% sure that this wasn’t how normal job interviews for Campbell Enterprises went.

Cas came to a stop next to Dean, his heart beating fast. He had no idea what to expect. And then Dean let his legs fall open slightly, leaving a Cas sized shape between his thighs.

“Knees,” Dean ordered huskily.

A deep fluttering blossomed from the depths of Castiel’s stomach. His breath caught in his throat as the heat spread through him. Just that one word had him half hard and desperately turned on with the realisation of what Dean wanted. He had to take a moment to gather himself.

And apparently, he took a moment too long. Dean leant forward to pick the pen up again.

“Interviewee seems unable to follow direct instructions.” He spoke to himself as he wrote it. He didn’t miss the breath that Cas took, smirking at the obvious effect that he had on his husband. Dean leant back in his chair again and repeated himself, only slightly harder this time. “Knees.”

Cas dropped elegantly, tucking himself almost expertly between Dean’s legs. He looked up at Dean from his position, when Dean’s hand came down to caress his husband’s cheek. Cas’ eyes were wide and filled with lust, as Dean was sure his own were as well.

“Why don’t you show me how much you want this job?” Dean suggested. Cas’ hands reached up, but Dean stopped them with his own. “Take your time; this could be the deciding factor.”

Cas nodded, keeping eye contact with Dean as he purposefully let his tongue dip out to wet his lips.

-X-

Sam looked up when Dean threw a file onto his desk.

“What’s this?” Sam asked with a sigh, turning from his laptop to glance at the closed file.

“New employee,” Dean spoke, sitting in one of the visitor seats opposite Sam and resting them on Sam’s desk. Sam gave him a bitch face, but reached for the file anyway.

“I didn’t know we had a job interview today,” Sam commented. Dean didn’t reply, and when Sam flicked the file open, he knew why.

“Dean!”

“What?” Dean shrugged, not surprised with the response from his brother.

“Have you seriously just employed your husband?” Sam asked in disbelief, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, why?” Dean asked, sounding defensive. “We’re a family company, right?”

“That may be. But we don’t favouritise our employee’s. Are you going to give Cas special treatment?” Sam asked, although he knew that was a stupid question.

“Of course,” Dean smirked. “Have you got a problem with that?”

Sam opened his mouth to say something, but lost it. He knew he should have a problem, but he honestly couldn’t find it in himself to care. Cas was a good guy, and as his brother-in-law, Sam couldn’t deny him a little special treatment.

“Well,” Sam sighed, putting the file back on the table. “My bet is that Cas will get sick and tired of always seeing your face and will file for a divorce by this time next week.”

Dean, who realised that Sam was letting him have this, jumped up.

“He of little faith,” Dean laughed, grabbing the file and turning to leave.

A though suddenly hit Sam.

“Please, for the love of god!” He cried, making Dean pause for a second. “No office sex!”

Dean laughed loudly, but continued.

“No promises, Samantha. No promises!”

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr!!](https://samsprincess69.tumblr.com/)  
>  If you liked my work and would like to buy me a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/samsprincess), please do!! It would be ever so appriciated!! <3  
> Thank you for all your support!!  
> Much love to you all!  
> xxxx


End file.
